Tear's Sacrifice
by DarkAngelAssassin666
Summary: Réyana Viril, a female Gunblade Specialist has just become a member of the Elite force of SeeD and has been now assigned with her new missions. But strange things are discovered after the arrival of exchange students.
1. Chapter 1

**Tear's Sacrifice**

**DarkAngelAssassin666:** Hello readers, DarkAngel here and I've come back with a new story that I would like to share with you. I know right now that I am going to enjoy writing this fanfic, cause Final Fantasy VIII is my most favorite game in the history of games ever!! Woot! x3 Oh and as for the news about My Love for You, I'll update that too but I'm not so sure how soon, but for now just enjoy this new story that's been posted, and if you have time, please Review!

**Pairings**

Squall x Réyana

Seifer x Ashiyame

Zell x Sparx

Joey x Eliza

Irvine x Selphie

Chandler x Rinoa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or the characters, they belong to SquareEnix/Squaresoft, and the OC characters Ashiyame, Sparx, Joey and Chandler are copywrited OC's and the creators have given me the permission to use them. But no stealing them! Not only would I get pissed, but so would the creators. But the characters Réyana, Eliza and the plot belong to me. Oh and don't steal them either kay:D

--- **Time passing**

---- **Different Location**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Come on! Let's get this over with, I'm in a bad mood right now!"

A young girl with long, thigh length pitch black hair held up in a braid with crimson red eyes was staring down three Grats in the Training Center of Balamb garden. She had been in there since fifty minutes from four till four fifty, training her Guardian Forces but one of them was not cooperating with her and she was pissed, encountering these Grats helped none with her current foul mood.

She stood her ground against the three Grats that were quickly advancing towards her, skittering with their little but many feet, her trusted Gunblade, Crimson Fate, was held firmly in her grip. Just as the first Grat started bringing down one of its many vine-like arms, she roll dodged to her left, quickly getting back up on her feet and drove her Gunblade in it's side while pulling on the trigger, gaining a screech of pain from her opponent.

She drove her blade upwards, slicing the Grat from its middle to the left shoulder, green blood spurting from the wound of its bag body, she smiled in victory as it fell to the ground with a heavy thud, dead. The second one charged at her ready to dig it's fangs into her flesh. But she was too fast for it as she ducked under and about to slash it across its abdomen, her attack was countered though as it swung one of it's many arms knocking her into one of the surrounding trees in the area.

She gasped in shock as the wind was temporarily knocked out of her and winced in slight pain from the hard impact. Her eyes shot open just in time to see the same Grat who knocked her down about to strike her with all it's arms, rolling forward past it, cutting all it's arms along her way. It shrieked in both surprise and pain as it started to flail wildly of losing it's arms, its blood going everywhere as it swung the decapitated appendages around. She quickly ended it's misery as she leapt in the air and sliced right down the middle, splitting it in half, both halves falling with a thud.

Her crimson eyes turned to the last Grat, which backed away slightly in fear, with her glaring at it maliciously. It suddenly regained its confidence as it screeched at her and the large flaps near it's gaping mouth closed around it, it's body starting to expand slightly. She quickly got in defensive position, knowing that it was about to use it's Gastric Juice. She winced slightly and was temporarily paralyzed as the pain started acting up again and that instantly gave her a big disadvantage.

The Grat saw her temporary flaw and instead of releasing deadly poisonous guck in the air towards her, it released a white smoke of Sleeping Gas! She cursed to herself as she covered her mouth and nose trying not to inhale any of the fumes. She quickly jumped back as the Grat tried to Slap her with it's vines.

She wavered slightly as she landed a few feet away from it, stumbling on her feet the effects of the gas were starting to get to her and the pain in her back made her gasp inhaling a large amount of it. She shook her head trying to stay awake, but she was failing as her eyes began to droop, she fell to her knees drowsiness and pain quickly overcoming her. Before fully succumbing to her exhaustion she could hear the Grat's feet as it was advancing towards her, she waited expecting it to either Slap her senseless or suck her dry with it's fangs.

_'Just great. I'm gonna end up dying by some plant slapping me to death!'_ the thought rather ridiculous.

But instead she heard it scream, it was quickly silenced as she heard the sound of blade cutting flesh along with a loud gun shot. By the sound of it, it was another Gunblade wielder. It's body shook the ground slightly as it dropped dead, she was already on the ground her eyes barely open but she was conscious enough to make out a pair of biker boots walking towards her. A figure kneeled down to her and she caught the sight of a pair of icy blue grey eyes staring down at her before she finally blacked out.

---**20 minutes later**

A pair of blood red eyes slowly started to open, her vision still blurry and her thoughts of what happened before foggy. She groaned slightly as she slowly started to sit up when a shot of pain traveled up her spine which suddenly cracked.

_'Ahh! Damn it! I should watch where I am while fighting monsters so not to slam into trees again.'_ she groaned to herself trying to finish her task to sit up, her back giving another painful crack.

"So you're finally awake…"

She quickly jumped up to her feet in surprise but quickly regretted it as her back gave another loud crack and the pain started up again.

"Ahh! Damn it, that hurt!" she cried wrapping her arms around her middle.

She became barely aware as she heard the steps of heavy boots move towards her, she slowly got up steadying herself up with a fallen tree. A gloved hand tapped her shoulder and she looked up to see the same pair of icy blue eyes staring at her. Her face flushed slightly at the realization of who it was.

Squall Leonheart, 18 years old, Commander of the Garden, a high ranking SeeD Mercenary, and one of the best Gunblade specialists. His steel blue grey orbs bored into her, his short brunette hair grazing the sides of his slightly chiseled face, on his body he sported his usual leather attire. A long-sleeved leather jacket the bottom stopped above his waist, white fur on the collar, a white T-shirt underneath. Tight leather pants hugged his legs and waist that was joined with three belts, and biker boots adorning his feet. The black gloves that all Gunblade wielders wore, and the Lionheart, his trusted Gunblade in its sheath on his left hip.

The jumpy female quickly regained her composure as she realized that she had been staring at him for the past two minutes with him staring back at her with a blank but annoyed expression. She backed away slightly being more comfortable with having some personal space. She blew her pitch black hair out of her face inhaling a good amount of settling breathes, and clearing her throat before she finally spoke up.

"Uh, thanks for the help, I wasn't sure what would have happened to me if you hadn't arrived when I fainted." she stated with a slightly irritated look on her face.

After a few moments of staring Squall responded with a question.

"What is your name, ranking, class and purpose for being here?"

She looked slightly taken back as she fidgeted slightly under his cold gaze before replying.

"I-I'm Réyana Viril, Candidate for SeeD, and Gunblade specialist. I was here training to help build my compatibility with my GF's." she replied hesitantly, "Um, how long was I out for?" she continued.

Réyana Viril, a SeeD Candidate who was still in her training to become a SeeD soldier in Balamb Garden. She was actually a transfer student from Galbadia Garden along with her younger brother, already finished with her training just having to take the SeeD test to enter one of the most famous military forces. Squall didn't know her most likely because she had been there for only a year.

Her long, braided pitch black hair hung behind her, blood red eyes gleamed in the Training Centers surrounding illuminating lights and the assigned Garden uniform adorned her figure. But instead of the girls skirt and bow uniform, she wore the long dark navy blue pants, the same colored jacket that was wrapped around her waist, black combat boots on her feet, and a dark red tank top for her top wear.

Squall didn't say anything as he continued to study her for a few more moments causing Réyana to fidget uncomfortably under his cold gaze. He studied her a moment longer before turning around and walking away, towards the large, heavy steel double doors of the Training Center. Réyana glared at his retreating back angry that he just turned and walked away, her question completely ignored.

Squall stopped in front of the doors and looked back at Réyana before he finally spoke up, seeming to have read her mind.

"You were out for only twenty minutes." he finally answered.

Réyana blushed, she was out for twenty minutes? Wow that gas must have been really potent. Her mellow emotions toward him were soon snapped with the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"Watch out next time when your in the Training Center. You might not be so lucky next time and possibly get eaten by T-Rexaur." he added then proceeded on out through the steel doors.

Réyana's head swerved in the brunette's direction, her long braided pitch black hair swishing behind her. He had already disappeared behind the double doors, but she still glared in the spot of where he had stood, her face flushed in anger. Her small hands curled up into tight fists and she growled in frustration at how he scolded her that she may have been too ditzy in her training methods.

Her hands went limp at her sides, her shoulders slumped and her expression softened as she realized that he was right. She really needed to be more careful of what she did, even if she was fighting with minor enemies, monsters were still dangerous and should not be taken lightly. Réyana had acted that way after not succeeding in getting Diablos to cooperate with her in summoning him. And Squall had saved her so she should be grateful for that, it could've been worse T-Rexaur really could have arrived, the Grats would be long gone but she would've been digested by now.

She sighed to herself as she looked around looking for Crimson Fate, she found the weapon laying near a boulder, she slowly walked over picking up her weapon. She looked at the blade seeming to be in deep thought while looking at the deadly weapon. The blade was similar to Squall's Lionheart, only that it was slightly smaller and lighter so it was easier for her to handle. On the non-edged part of the blade it was black, and the handle was a dark violet red color. And on the end at the butt of the gun hung a keychain attached with a devil wing.

Réyana had yet to think of an insignia for her weapon since it did not bare a symbol on it. The insignias were necessary if they were to be ever found laying around or lost the one who found it could identify who was the owner of the weapon. And it helped to balance and keep check of the weapons abilities. Remembering it after catching a glimpse of the Griever on Squall's Gunblade before he sheathed it, it had brought the thought up to her. She would probably have to talk to Chandler, her younger brother for that, he was usually the creative one, and he might give her an idea of what to do.

Réyana grumbled to herself sheathing her Gunblade back in it's scabbard.

'_I guess that's enough training for today._' she sighed, and she started forward out of the Training Center.

She suddenly stopped when her left eye twitched and an image of Chandler popped up in her head. A tall male with mid-back, jet black hair in a spiky ponytail and red eyes like hers. Usually Chandler was up to no good when her body reacted like that. It was like one of those telepathic connections between siblings.

"What is he doing this time?" Réyana growled as she ran out of the grounds of the Training Center and into the halls towards the Parking Lot.

----**1****st**** Floor Lobby**

Squall walked through the circular hallway of Balamb Garden away from the Training Center not paying any attention to the various SeeD's, Cadets, and other Instructors that saluted him. He was in deep thought, which were about Réyana. He had never seen her around before, he had been observing her at first, watching her battle against the three Grats. Her skills were quite impressive, and she was a young female who handled a Gunblade no less. She had been doing well watching her style of fighting. He expected her style to be fluid and elegant usually expected of a female, but instead her style was rash and reckless but yet it seemed mesmerizing, her swift movements and strong counters made up for it.

She was the only female Gunblade specialist that he had ever encountered. She was short and had a small frame, she had rather dainty hands, ones that looked like they could barely hold up just a gun. And her body composition was just small, someone twice her size could easily out due her. Though he knew not to judge a book by it's cover. Squall seemed to make a small note that her eyes were an alluring crimson red color. Squall blinked in surprise at the sudden thought shaking his head leaving behind the image of her out of his mind and thought back of the details he knew so far about her.

She was a Gunblade Specialist, that was obvious, but who was her Instructor? He found it surprising he didn't possess any knowledge of her, he had the files of all the students at the Academy, advantage of being the Commander. And even considering her small size, she definitely had enough skill and potential to become a SeeD, after his earlier observation of her abilities. It was just the fact that he had never seen her around before, and he wanted to find out more about her. It would be easy to find that out since he had files on all the students in the Academy. He decided to check what her status out of curiosity, so he went on his way to the elevator to his office.

----**Parking Lot**

Smoke billowed out through the open garage doors of the parking lot as a tall jet black haired male released a drag of the cigarette that was in between his fore and middle finger. He stuck the butt of the cigarette back in his mouth and took another drag from it releasing it just as he inhaled. The sheathed Gunblade on his hip hung loosely from his boys uniform pants, he lacked the jacket but he wore a black muscle shirt to replace it.

"Chandler…"

The said male looked back to the Parking Lots entrance to see a mid-back length, burgundy hair, hazel eyed girl staring timidly at him.

"You know Réya is going to get angry with you if she finds you smoking again. And what if one of the staff catches you? Your gonna get in a lot of trouble!"

Chandler smirked as he turned back to the open garage door taking a longer drag from the cigarette this time, he slowly exhaled before he dropped the now blunted cigarette and stomped on it, kicking it into a bush.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. And the Garden staff are too dense to notice shit anyway, Eliza." he exclaimed.

The acknowledged girl Eliza huffed as her shoulders slumped and continued to scowl at the tall male.

Eliza Soars, Réyana's good friend and roommate, she was still a student at Balamb Garden studying to become a Candidate and then start her training to become a SeeD. Her choice weapon were Nunchakus she was rather intelligent and talented for just a simple student. She met both Réyana and Chandler when they first came to the Garden last year being both siblings, and their mentor showing them around the Garden and helping them with their studies. Chandler was always good to her helping her with anything that was burdening for her, Chandler was much like a big brother to her. But he could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Eliza just sighed giving Chandler a disappointed look.

"If you say so. Don't make me say 'I told you so' when she starts biting your head off."

Chandler scoffed lightly as he shifted his weight on one leg while leaning against the side of the open Garage door.

"She'll be fine. She won't notice anything, and I'm not smoking now so hah!" he said assuring.

"Well I do. And I only notice because you smell like that shit **all** the time."

Both occupants looked to the door in surprise to find Réyana standing at the door with her arms crossed and with a rather unhappy look on her face.

"Oh hey Réya!" Eliza greeted joyfully wrapping her arms around her friend and roommates shoulders, her previous shyness gone.

"Hey Liz." Réyana returned the embrace giving her a small pat on her head.

Chandler cursed to himself as his older sister, now free from Eliza's hold with her hands on her hips and her blood red eyes glaring maliciously at him. She trekked up to him while glaring at her younger sibling, even with her short height and small frame, Chandler found her sister to be quite intimidating when she was angry.

"You know you're going to end up killing yourself with this shit?" she started.

Chandler gave a nervous laugh as he gave her an innocent look, Réyana sighed in defeat.

"What am I going to do with you?" Réyana muttered to herself.

"He's a pain in the ass. There's nothing you can do with him." Eliza pointed out.

Chandler snickered his thoughts exactly what Eliza emphasized.

"You know I'm only watching out for you right? I don't want you to get into any trouble, and you _do_ know that these will kill you! Don't act like it's nothing!" she socked him upside the head seeing him snicker.

"Ow! I know, I know! You don't have to be so abusive about it!" he whined in response while rubbing the spot where his sister hit him on the back of his head.

He paused in his motion when he saw Réyana wince slightly her face set in discomfort, her left hand tightly gripping her right shoulder. He could see her visibly shaking in pain, his eyes widened when he noticed the large bruise on the shoulder she was gripping. He walked up to her gently taking hold of her arms looking her over. She had small scratches all over her, above her right eyebrow she had a gash that looked to have stopped bleeding some time ago, and that large bruise on her back just looked painful.

"Réy, what happened to you?!" he ground out in shock.

Réyana looked at him in confusion for a second before groaning in realization at her carelessness. She had forgot to tend to her wounds earlier before going to find Chandler.

Chandler gave a concerned glare at his sister when she didn't respond, "Réyana! What. Happened?"

Réyana rolled her eyes and sighed to herself as she swatted her little brothers hands away from her, he was always serious with her when he used her full name.

"I'm fine, they're just small scratches. Nothing serious I'll tend to them later." she assured.

"You should have gone to the Infirmary if you got this badly injured. That's what the damn place is for, treatment and healing when you get wounded!" he pointed out.

Réyana rolled her eyes as she folded her arms in front of her and started toning out her brothers jabbering.

"It's also where you get advice. And It's no big deal, you overreact too much." she added in the middle of his chatter.

Chandler stared at her for a while before he reached into the hackie sack that hung on his belt and pulled out a Hi-Potion.

"Drink this." he ordered.

Réyana backed away slightly with wide eyes as she started shaking her head in negative.

"No! I am not drinking that swill, forget it!" she absolutely refused shaking her head no and waving her hands in front of her.

Eliza quietly snuck out of the Parking Lot seeing as the situation between the two siblings was heating up, "I'll go check them out later…" she noted to herself quietly the other two not noticing her sudden absence.

Chandler sighed as he held out the bottle to her and started pressing her to take it.

"Come on Réyana, your hurt and you need to get healed." he pointed out.

Réyana looked at him then the Hi-Potion, she instantly turned green and again shook her head in negative.

"I'm fine don't worry about me alright?" Réyana refused, boy was she stubborn.

Chandler was starting to get irritated now, he glared irritably as he put the Hi-Potion bottle away and walked up to her and started pushing her towards the door, "H-hey, what are you doing?!" Réyana demanded.

"Taking you to the Infirmary." Chandler stated matter-of-factly.

He knew Réyana always hated using Potions or Elixirs because of their vile taste, that's why she always intended on using healing magic's even if they drained a portion of their energy after use of them. To Réyana it was better than bearing with healing drinks that tasted like shit. But she only used them when it was absolutely necessary. So he decided to just save the trouble of arguing with her and drag her to the Infirmary instead.

"And after your treated we can go get something at the Cafeteria, I'm getting hungry." Chandler suggested just as his stomach growled.

Réyana turned to him and grinned a wide grin holding out a paper bag with what smelled like cooked meat inside.

"No need to do that, I got the last four hotdogs they had before coming here since I knew that you'd be hungry. Oh and thanks."

Chandler smiled at that as he took the bag from her hands and took a hotdog out taking a big bite out of it.

----**Cafeteria**

"What?! You're all out of hotdogs?!"

Various occupants in the Cafeteria turned to the loud yell in alarm to see a blonde with a strange tattoo on the left side of his face, wearing the boy's uniform with a rather angry and disbelieving look on his face. The lunch lady at the counter winced slightly at the loudness of the young man's voice before she collected herself and responded to his loud outburst.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dincht, but someone ordered the last ones we had about ten minutes ago. But we'll have more tomorrow just try again and come earlier next time."

Zell bowed his head down in disappointment as he trudged out of the cafeteria with his hands in his SeeD uniform pockets mumbling incoherently to himself.

'_Man, I'm missing out again with the hotdogs. Shouldn't Instructors have a cafeteria menu just for us? Damn it, this pisses me off!_' Zell sighed to himself.

'_Well I guess I mind as well just go do something else._'

He thought of what he might be doing for the day but not surprisingly he didn't have anything in mind.

'_But what the hell can I do for today?!_' Zell sighed in boredom.

He was completely drawn into his thoughts that he had not noticed a student in front of him and accidentally bumped into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ouch!" Eliza sat on the ground rubbing her bottom from her fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that ma'am! Are you alright?" Zell apologized, he helped her up giving another apology.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine." Eliza assured.

"Oh, Eliza. I didn't realize it was you, sorry about that." Zell apologized again.

"It's alright Mr. Dincht."

Zell sighed as he scratched his head in vexation, "I told you, you can just call me Zell when classes aren't in session didn't I?"

"Yes Mr. Dinch- I mean Zell!" Eliza corrected herself nodding.

Zell shook his head chuckling to himself. Being the new Martial Art Instructor was a rather interesting experience for him.

----**With Réyana and Chandler**

"Kanji?"

"Yeah, you can use that for your insignia. Nobody else has thought of it so that'll make yours more special."

Réyana had asked Chandler what kind of Insignia to use for Crimson Fate and the first thing he had responded was a Kanji. He definitely had a good point with the originality, and she did like the idea, the thing was, she didn't know what she wanted it to say.

She sighed in disappointment as her mind became a blank. She wanted to keep the Kanji idea she just didn't know what she wanted it to say.

"If you can't think of what you want it to say than maybe we can think of something else." he offered seeming to have read her mind.

Réyana shook her head, "No, I'll stick with the Kanji. Instructor Kyde said I needed to think of an Insignia by the end of this week, and already three days have passed since he told me. I've already delayed enough time with this and I don't want to delay it any longer."

Chandler nodded understanding and didn't press the subject any more, leaving her to her own thoughts.

Dr. Kadowaki walked in a few moments later holding a first aid kit wearing rubber gloves, she gave Réyana a warm smile as she sat herself in the chair next to the bed where Réyana was seated. She looked at Chandler knowingly as she motioned her head for him to leave the room.

"Your going to have to leave dear, your sister is going to have to take her shirt off for me to check her injuries." Dr. Kadowaki explained, "You can wait for her in the waiting room."

Chandler nodded as he walked out without another word leaving the two women. Once he was gone she turned to her patient taking out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a piece of swab.

"Alright dear, I'm going to need you to remove your shirt so I can take care of your injuries."

----**With Zell and Eliza**

"You never really told me about your roommate." Zell stated as he and Eliza walked around the 1st Floor, but Eliza didn't seem to be listening.

Zell looked over at Eliza and noticed that she was staring into space, Zell's brows scrunched in wonder as he waved his hand in her face trying to get a reaction from her.

"Hunh? Huh? Oh, sorry about that Zell! Did you say something?"

Zell laughed lightly at her facial expression at the acknowledgment of her attention.

"I said you never really told me about your roommate." he repeated.

"Oh you mean Réyana? Yeah, we share the same dorm together. She's a great person."

'_Huh. Réyana? Where have I heard that name before?_' he thought to himself.

"She's a Gunblade Specialist in Instructor Kyde's class."

'_Oh yeah. She's that female Gunblade Specialist the students had been talking about last year._'

"Yeah I remember her. She's the only female Gunblade Specialist known in all the Gardens."

"Yeah she's very talented! I'm so jealous of her, she's ready to take the SeeD exam now, and I just know that she's going to pass. And she just transferred last year."

'_Transfer? Oh shit! That's right! Headmaster Cid had told me to find Réyana _Viril _to give her the assignment in Balamb. Damn it, probably another reason how I heard her name._' Zell groaned to himself for his absent-mindedness.

"Eliza, do you know where Réyana may be?"

Eliza stopped in tracks and thought for a minute, considering the situation before between her and Chandler, they were most likely in the Infirmary.

"Probably in the Infirmary."

"Alright thanks." Zell ran off to the Infirmary.

"W-wait! Zell, what's wrong?!"

But the tattooed Instructor was gone before she could say more.

"Huh… Wonder what that was for?" she shrugged to herself continuing on to her way.

----**On a Train arriving in Balamb**

A boy no taller than five foot seven, spiky black hair and onyx colored eyes walked through the hallway of the train passing by other passengers before stopping in front of a door with the number _**312**_ on it. He turned the knob and entered the room shutting the door behind him, then an announcement came on over the speakers announcing the trains arrival in Balamb.

_**"Attention, we will be arriving in Balamb Train Station in 20 minutes. Please make sure to gather your belongings you have boarded with you on the train before departing."**_

'_Twenty minutes huh? Well I guess we still have some time to spare._' he thought to himself.

He looked ahead to spot just ahead of him his friend sitting on the long couch that aligned the wall sitting down playing a card game of Triple Triad by herself. Her long, straight, knee length, silver hair cascaded down her back, her penetrating gold eyes staring at the cards that lay in front of her. On her feet she would stand at five foot ten, much taller than her male companion. The male walked over to her taking a seat in front of her watching as she played her card game, after a few moments of silence he finally spoke up.

"You heard what they said over the speakers didn't you Ashiyame?" he quirked.

The female Ashiyame brushed a strand of hair behind her ear nodding her response, "Don't worry Joey, I heard."

Joey, the now acknowledged boy just shrugged and stood up from his seat reaching above him for the compartments where their luggage were. Laying two duffle bags, a backpack and a large black and green case down on the floor, he looked through the green duffle that contained his belongings making sure all his supplies and clothing were in tact. He left the purple duffle bag and backpack close to Ashiyame since they were hers. He reached for the case and opened it revealing an M16 Assault Rifle, his choice weapon . Two of it's mags lay above, the other mags on the bullet holsters on his left thigh, the strap to hold it lay below the gun. He turned to Ashiyame who was still absorbed in her game as she flipped over a card.

"Hey you gotta make sure that all your stuff is in tact Ash, I'm not gonna let you borrow any of my clothes if you end up losin your bags." he warned.

Ashiyame laughed at him before she flipped two more cards.

"Don't worry Joey, besides I don't think any of your pants would be able to fit me. My legs are too long for them." she stated.

He plopped himself next to her fastening the strap on his rifle and strapped it behind him on his shoulder. He held out a rolled up whip to her waiting as she finally acknowledged it and took it in her hands.

"Still, just make sure you have everything. Not only would I not lend you my clothes but I don't want my friend to end up having to walk around naked in her new Academy." Joey reared his head out of the way as Ashiyame's fist shot toward his face.

"You're such a loser." she laughed.

"Hey I'm just trying to be a friend." he countered slightly offended.

Ashiyame shook her head and continued her game, but wasn't able to finish it as the announcement of their arrival was spoken over the speakers.

* * *

**DarkAngelAssassin666:** Well that's the first chapter folks. What do you think? Good, bad, horrible? Well just leave a review and tell me what ya think. If you like it I'll update more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tear's Sacrifice**

**DarkAngelAssassin666** Hello readers/authors! Wasn't sure about this chapter but I'm feeling quite confident that I have a real plot for this. I would love to thank the ones who reviewed for the first chapter, by posting up another chapter. Here's chapter 2 for **Tear's Sacrifice**! Oh and please R&R!!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or the characters, they belong to SquareEnix/Squaresoft, and the OC characters Ashiyame, Sparx, Joey and Chandler are copywrited OC's and the creators have given me the permission to use them. But no stealing them! But the characters Réyana, Eliza and the plot belong to me.

--- **Time passing**

---- **Scene change

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"An assignment?"

Zell had just arrived in the Infirmary to give Réyana's assignment but upon seeing her current condition he was giving second thoughts about it.

"Yes, Headmaster Cid had told me to find you and give you the assignment to pick up two exchange students from Balamb Station. But I can see that your injured, I'll ask Headmaster Cid to give the assignment to someone else. You should be resting-"

"No it's alright. I'll do it." Réyana interrupted his offer, she wasn't going to let a few scratches stop her from doing an assignment, no matter how bad her condition.

"But your injured-" Zell started but was again interrupted by the female Gunblade Specialist.

"Instructor. I'll be fine, it's just a few scratches." leaving the conversation at that she left the Infirmary not letting Zell to give another protest.

"It's best not to argue with her Instructor Dincht. She's as stubborn as that Diablos of hers. Don't worry I'll go with her just in case." Chandler suggested, he started following his older sister out before Zell stopped him.

"Wait Cadet!" Zell called out.

Chandler stopped in his tracks and turned around to the Martial Arts Instructor, a manila folder was put into his hands.

"Those are the assignment papers that mentors are to be given to when they go pick up their transports. Make sure your sister gets it." he informed.

Chandler nodded as he left Zell standing in the Infirmary who shook his head in concern and exasperation. Dr. Kadowaki walked in seeing Zell just standing in the waiting room looking a little weary.

"Is everything alright Instructor Dincht?" she asked with concern.

The blonde martial artist scratched the back of his head shaking his head at the current situation, "I hope it is…"

---- **Parking Lot**

"Réyana!"

Chandler caught up to the older girl who stood next to the Garden car holding the driver's door open.

"I'm coming with you." he declared.

Réyana sighed shaking her head at him as she tried to reassure him of her health, "Chandler I'll be fine. I'm just picking up two exchange students from Balamb and taking them back here."

The younger sibling glared at her before shaking his head.

"I don't care. I'm going with you and that's that." he opened the passenger door and seated himself closing his side.

Réyana sighed in defeat as she too entered the car, they fastened their seatbelts Réyana inserted the key and turned on the ignition and they were driving out of the grounds of the Garden toward Balamb.

---- **Commander's office**

Behind the freshly polished mahogany desk sat Squall as he was working on a foot high of stacked reports. His face was in deep concentration and a little annoyance having to do all this work, he had intended on searching for Réyana Viril's background, but the reports had postponed him in doing so. He was only a quarter through them putting one to the side he just finished and moved to the next one. He was close to finishing, signing his signature for agreements with supply exchange when suddenly his door was swung open and ricocheted off the wall when it bounced back from the impact.

The whole thing completely surprised him making him knock over all the papers to the floor, the finished reports and uncompleted reports all mixed up. He sighed in frustration and rubbed his fingertips against his forehead in irritation, now he had to sort all the reports out and find the ones he had been working on. He looked up with a glare to see who had interrupted him and there standing in front of him was Selphie Tilmitt with her usual trademark hyper attitude. Squall groaned resting his face in his hands and took a deep breathe and letting it out slowly as he tried to calm himself down so as to not slice the cowboys head off his shoulders.

'_Calm down. It isn't necessary to kill an Instructor that made you knock off all the papers._' It didn't seem to help any though as a headache started to form behind his forehead.

"Well you certainly are lively as ever Commander!" the hyper active girl reached over and gave Squall a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Squall glared at her under his bangs his rage just burning in his storm blue eyes, Selphie swore that the temperature in the room had decreased. But she paid no mind to it as she placed three manila folders down in front of him.

"These are new files on two transfer students that will be arriving here this afternoon. A female and a male, both from Trabia. And the female Gunblade Specialist cadet, Réyana Viril is the one with the assignment to transport them here."

The name caught Squall's attention and made his earlier rage disappear.

"You said Réyana Viril?" he asked.

Irvine smiled at the question then a full on perverted grin filled his face.

"Yesiree! The only female Gunblade Specialist in the Garden." she responded beaming.

Squall just shook his head as he took one of the folders and looked in it.

'_I do not know what that cowboy sees in this nut._'

He read down the information about the female transfer with her picture paper clipped to the folder, showing the silver hair and gold eyes.

Name: Ashiyame Hasahiro, wields a chainwhip as her key weapon. Age seventeen, height five ten, weighing one hundred thirty-six pounds, and transferred from Trabia Garden. Studied Magic's and Junctioning for four years passing with an 98 to 100 grade average, started combats at age 11 gaining her combats license at age 14.

Squall put that one aside and grabbed the next one, this being the male's folder with his picture, showing with black hair and onyx eyes.

Name: Joey Fiamma, wields an M16 Assault Rifle, age seventeen, height five seven, weight one hundred forty pounds, also transferred from Trabia Garden. Studied Magic's and Junctioning for four years passing with an 86 to 92 grade average, started combats at age 10 gaining his combats license at age 12.

Squall acknowledged silently in approval as he piled the two neatly beside him and reached for the third folder. His eyes widened a fraction as he stared at the picture of the same girl he was with earlier, the long black hair and deep crimson eyes staring back at him, paper clipped on the corner of the manila folder. He looked at Selphie with a questioning look, Selphie saw the look but only blinked in return, Squall sighed as he voiced his question.

"What was this third folder for? She's already a student at this Academy, so why send it to me?" he asked.

Selphie tapped her lip before she sat herself down in front of the desk.

"Well she was the student that was assigned for this job, I heard her brother joined along with her for personal reasons. But did you forget that they are exchange students from Galbadia? And since they both are still kinda new here and there isn't much information about them, so we still have the duty to send in files of them to members of the staff and SeeD's."

Squall nodded his head understanding since she had just recently enlisted at the Garden. He looked at her stats and read about her record and background which he had skipped with the other two.

**Réyana Viril, born in Deling city enrolled as a student of Galbadia Garden at age 5, her parents died at age 7 from an accident. Has a younger brother one year younger than her, also enrolled as a student of Galbadia Garden a year after herself. Studied subject of Magic's and Junctioning at age 9 for four years passing all four levels with a 96 to 99 grade average at age 13. She studied fighting and combats for a year, gaining her combats license at age 14, the Gunblade becoming her choice weapon.**

'_Huh, she's quite intelligent for passing the Junctions class at such a young age, and her combat skills are impressive getting her combats license a year after studying for it._' Squall read down more reading her stats.

Gender: Female

Age: 17

DOB: July 12

POB: Deling City, Galbadia

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 110lbs

Rank: 1st class Cadet

Class: Gunblade Specialist

Assigned GF's: Diablos, Alexander

Instructor: Luin Kyde

'_He's the new Gunblade Instructor._' Squall remembered seeing him at a staff meeting regarding something about new subjects or classes.

Squall continued down the list and finding his answer of his previous questioning.

**Réyana Viril and her brother both exchanged to Balamb Garden at age 16 after an agreement between the two founding Headmasters of Galbadia and Balamb Garden. Only being in the Garden for a year she has already prepared for the upcoming SeeD exam, after attending the Garden in two more years both her and her brother will return.**

'_So she's a exchange student, I wonder why I never saw her before._'Squall wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted as the phone on his desk started beeping, a red light flashed rhythmically with it. He reached over and held down the speaker button.

"Yes?" he spoke.

_"Mr. Leonheart, we have a situation regarding with the new transfer students that are to arrive at the Garden from the town of Balamb sir."_

Squall and Selphie's face both became grim as they looked at each other and returned to the female secretary.

"What is it?"

----**Balamb**

Réyana parked in the pier of the town both her and Chandler stepped out. Chandler went to stand next to his older sister holding out the manila folder for her.

"These are assignment papers that Instructor Zell told me to give you." Chandler handed her the folder, she opened it examining the contents inside.

"We're here to pick up two transfer students from Trabia, one is a female, Ashiyame Hasahiro other is male, Joey Fiamma." Réyana noticed the pictures paper clipped on the corner of the folders, Ashiyame's showed with long silver hair and gold eyes, Joey's showed black hair and black eyes.

The horn of the train sounded and made a screeching stop at the station, they stood and watched as various passengers disembarked the train, many who were families and tourists but no sign of the two students shown in the pictures of the folders. Chandler started to get bored as he leaned against the wall and yawned, Réyana still stood observing the crowd trying to catch a glimpse of silver hair or a boy about her height. They waited for another twenty minutes as the station was starting to get crowded with boarding and disembarking people. Réyana sighed as she scratched the back of her head, she turned to Chandler and gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged, having not seen the two either. She sighed again in defeat as she started filing out with the rest of the residents of the station Chandler following right behind her.

"You think it was a mistake?" he inquired.

Réyana shook her head unsure as she considered the options, "Maybe, I didn't see either of them at the station. It was a false report, the schedule of their arrival was false or their arrival here was delayed."

"Maybe we're being scammed." Chandler assumed with a smirk.

Réyana just shook her head and looked at the papers again.

"I'll contact the Garden at the car and report this, for the mean time I guess we're free for the day."

'_I wonder who the new transfer students are, if there are any._' she thought to herself.

Réyana wasn't able to react fast enough from being so absorbed into the report that she didn't seem to notice that someone was running at top speed towards her.

"Réyana watch out!" Chandler called out in warning.

She bumped into them crying out in surprise, the contents in the folder spilled everywhere; luckily she didn't fall on her back as Chandler caught her from behind. He helped her up asking of her condition with concern, she nodded announcing she had not been scathed. She turned to the person she had run into with embarrassment about to apologize, but she paused with surprise as she stared back at a male with black hair and black eyes, being helped up by a beautiful female with silver hair and gold eyes. She stared at them with astonishment and the only thing that came out of her gaping mouth was…

"Uh…"

---**50 Minutes earlier**

Ashiyame and Joey had just disembarked carrying their luggage, their weapons either on their shoulder or waist. They stood out of the way as other passengers were getting off, Ashiyame caught a little girl as she almost fell down the steps of the train going down them.

"Are you alright hun?" Ashiyame asked with concern.

The little girl just smiled as she nodded, "Yes, Molly is okay! Thank you for catching me lady!" the little tyke ran off as she waved to Ashiyame with a smile of gratitude and caught up with her family.

Joey just grinned as he watched the whole scenario play out, but his face became annoyed then after they stood around for ten minutes.

"Where are our rides? Shouldn't they have been here by now?" he sighed.

"I don't know, the scheduled time for them to arrive was 1700 hours, but it's already 1726 hours. So we've been standing here for almost half an hour." Ashiyame said as she checked the time.

Joey groaned and started walking away, Ashiyame started sputtering, but wasn't able to voice her thoughts as various people bumped into her. So instead she followed after him and out of the bustling station. She ran up to catch him as he was a good twenty feet away, she started scolding him as they walked further away from the station.

"What do you think you're doing?! We're supposed to be waiting for our transports!"

Joey ignored her as he stopped at an Item's Shop and looked at the various items that were on the shelves behind the clerk.

"It's already been thirty minutes past the said time our transports were supposed to arrive, and besides. Since we're new here we should look around to see the sights." he continued looking at the various items on shelves completely ignoring Ashiyame's noises of protests.

Finally he responded, "And which sounds more appealing to you, taking in the new sights and have something to do, or just stand here and be bored out of your mind?"

Ashiyame huffed as she crossed her arms and glared as he ordered a stock of Potions and Phoenix Downs.

"Fine, but only for ten minutes. After that we go back to the station and wait." she negotiated.

"Fine by me." Joey agreed as they started walking.

---**10 Minutes later**

Just as they planned they were heading back on their way to the station after looking around for seven minutes.

Joey was walking with a rather triumphant look on his face knowing that Ashiyame did indeed enjoy looking around; Ashiyame was already getting annoyed with his smug attitude. Joey walked ahead a few feet then turned around facing his female companion whilst still walking to their destination.

"See? Wasn't that better than just standing around at the station completely bored?" he questioned smugly.

Ashiyame rolled her eyes but nodded none the less.

"You're such an ass, you know that Joey?" Ashiyame said a little miffed.

"Oh I know I am!" the boy exclaimed with a grin.

Ashiyame glared at him and finally snapped, she gave a mighty cry and ran at him. Joey squeaked in fright and started sprinting back to the station with Ashiyame not that far behind. It was at first that Ashiyame really intended on clobbering the male but all the laughing while chasing him erased it from her mind and they began a game of chase. Ashiyame suddenly stopped and stared in horror as Joey was unexpectedly hurtling towards a walking pair, she cried out to him in warning but it had been too late.

"Joey stop!! Oh shit!"

Joey came barreling into the girl of the pair and she fell backwards the folder she had been holding flew in the air all the contents in it falling around her, luckily though the tall male that she was with caught her before she hit the ground. Joey on the other hand had landed on his back his belongings laying a few feet away from him. Ashiyame sighed and shook her head in exasperation; she walked over to Joey grasping his arm helping him up to his feet.

"You alright Joe?" she asked.

"…" Joey stayed silent just staring ahead of him blinking.

"… Joey?" Ashiyame called to him.

"That really hurt." Joey winced with a twisted grin on his face.

Ashiyame shook her head as she hoisted him up to his feet, "I'll take that as a yes."

She turned to the two about to apologize, but only saw the sight of the pushed down female, now on her feet looking at them with complete astonishment. The only words that seemed to come out of her gaping mouth were…

"Uh…"

--

The two transfers got a little uncomfortable by her continuous gaze, but it was easily broken as the male that stood next to her called out to her.

"Réyana." he addressed to her.

She seemed to shake out of her stupor as she started picking up the scattered papers, Ashiyame joined in and started collecting the papers putting them in a neat stack. She halted in her assistance as she picked up a photo of herself paper clipped to one of the papers. She read the contents reading it to be the information of her, and her news of coming to Balamb Garden. She looked up to the female in front of her who had just finished collecting her stack.

"Are you the pick ups for two transfer students?" she questioned.

Réyana smiled at her and nodded and revealed that she obviously already knew her, she introduced both her and Chandler before she explained the current situation.

"My name is Réyana Viril, and the one behind me is my younger brother Chandler Viril. And you two were the ones that we've been waiting for at the station. Ummm, Ashiyame Hasahiro and Joey Fiamma correct?" she confessed.

Ashiyame blushed as she realized what she just heard.

"Y-You were waiting for us at the station?"

Réyana nodded as she looked through the papers that held the scheduled times of her assignment.

"It said here that you would arrive at 1700 hours at Balamb Station and that we were to be here 5 minutes before you, preferably at 1655 hours and meet you once you arrived. But we had got here at least ten minutes early and had been waiting at the station for at least twenty minutes." she explained.

Réyana gave a smile to them but it turned to one of concern when she saw that Ashiyame had turned ghost white in the face.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"She's just a bit shocked don't worry."

She turned to Chandler who just shrugged when a change of expression appeared on his face, it was calm and bored as usual but quickly changed to intrigued and amused when his eyes shifted in the other two's direction.

"And, she seems to be taking all of her anger out on her friend." Chandler chuckled.

Réyana turned around to find a scene where Ashiyame was chasing Joey around in circles in attempts to clobber him.

"Joey! Get back here so I can kick your ass!" she boomed with anger.

"I'm not stupid enough to do that!"

Réyana blanched at the sight, but became quickly amused as the shorter of the two let out a girlish scream.

----**At Balamb**

Squall and Selphie both had reported to Headmaster Cid's office replaying the incoming transmission from Réyana herself telling the status they received on her assignment.

"_This is R--ana Viril! Request b--up! We are in Section-- near Fire --avern! We are being atta-- by a R--by Dra--n, I r--eat re--st backup!!_" the transmission went dead there.

The Headmaster sighed and went into deep thought, he didn't expect something like this to happen, and on such a simple assignment, she was informing that they had been attacked by a Ruby Dragon, a monster that only resided in the northern regions of the Galbadia continent. He turned to the two in front of his desk who were still at attention.

"At ease."

The two folded their hands behind them and relaxed.

"Squall…" Cid called to him, "I need you to arrange a support team and depart to Section 5 of Fire Cavern where Réyana's current location is and support her. Selphie I need you to stay here and help me find out how or _why_ those monsters are here in this area."

Both saluted to him and shouted their response before going on to their assigned tasks.

"Sir!"

----**On the road**

The four students were now on their way back to Balamb Garden after both Réyana and Chandler calmed Ashiyame down, both Réyana and Chandler agreed on separating the two while in the car. Both girls sat in the front while the guys occupied the back. It had been a little shaky at first with Ashiyame still yelling at Joey but she quickly quieted from a very threatening and horrifying glare from Chandler, now after a few minutes in the drive back to Balamb Garden no one had exchanged words. Réyana sighed to herself as she drove back to the Garden, she looked in the rear view mirror to see that Joey was looking a little uncomfortable sitting next to Chandler who had a pissed look. After a while she started to get pissed by all the quiet and finally spoke up.

"So why did you two have a transfer from Trabia to Balamb?" she started turning her attention to the taller girl next to her.

Ashiyame didn't respond at first but Chandler rudely kicked her seat to get her attention causing her to curse at him.

"…"

He didn't say anything as he shifted his eyes toward his sister knowingly, Ashiyame followed where his eyes moved and saw that Réyana was looking at her a little peeved.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" she flushed.

Réyana seemed to forget her irritation as she just laughed and shook her head, she happily repeated what she said.

"Oh, we got information about how the learning is here would be good for us. Me and Joey were the best in our Garden and the Headmaster had suggested that we get a better diploma at either Balamb or Galbadia since they have much more advanced classes." Ashiyame explained.

Réyana became curious of this, "Really? If you two had a choice why did you choose Balamb? Galbadia is the best Garden there is."

"Yeah, Galbadia may be the best around, but the fund was a little too much and that place is full of a bunch of stuck up assholes. So we chose Balamb." Joey answered as he joined in the conversation.

Ashiyame nodded with an approving look on her face with Joey's choice of words, seeming to have forgotten their earlier little 'fight'. Chandler smirked while Réyana just gave a look of surprise, she didn't like Galbadia either, she too thought it was filled with a bunch of obscene people, heck both her and Chandler. Just that now that Galbadia was recognized as the best Garden around more people came to respect it and trying to enter, with many failing from the extreme difficulty to just pass the entrance exam. Though some still had a little abhorrence towards it, like the four in the car.

"Both of you, me _and_ Chandler seem to really hate the place. I say that Balamb is the best Garden, the people there are courteous and it provides the best for the students and you get a great diploma after you graduate."

"That's exactly why we chose Balamb. I know I would have got kicked out of the place on my first day there." Joey laughed.

All of them laughed at his enthusiasm of it even Chandler let out a light chuckle, he never really socialized with anyone except with Réyana, and Eliza. The laughter was soon ceased when the car suddenly jerked to the right violently steering the vehicle off course making Réyana lose control of the car. Ashiyame screamed, Joey looked about to piss his pants and Chandler only had a frown on his face. Réyana steered the wheel to get it back in control, once she did she hit the breaks making it skid to a stop near the Fire Cavern forest. All were in a sweat looking completely traumatized and confused, Réyana looked to Ashiyame, she seemed fine but shaken. She looked into the back seat to find Joey toppled on top of Chandler across his back, in a fit of anger Chandler shoved Joey off of him and looked around then to Réyana.

"You alright?" he asked.

**Boom!**

Something landed with a tremor then a roar sounded in front of them making the occupants in the car cover their ears in pain. The roar continued for a few moments but they were the worst few moments for their ears to handle, through the whole commotion in the back of her mind Réyana seemed to recognize the sound. The sound faded suddenly making everything seem mute and her world became black.

She suddenly had flashes, she saw red, a set of yellow eyes and fire, anticipation filled her when she felt the heat from the flames licking her skin. She could briefly see people standing above her in a window all wearing white coats. Her head spun and the image changed, this time she could see looking through glass in what looked like a pod, the smell of antibiotics and blood filled her senses and through the glass she saw the same white clad people examining her. Her head throbbed and the booming roar was heard again, but stopped in seconds. She looked outside the window to see what had caused it and she froze in fear as she stared back into a pair of gleaming yellow eyes. Everyone was recuperating from the commotion all moaning in pain, when they too seemed to notice the glaring yellow eyes in front of them.

Standing there in front of the small car was a Ruby Dragon, its narrow yellow eyes leering at them, its rumbling growl rattled their bones, its rows of teeth gleamed in the sun, the smoke filtered out from its nose and mouth. And its muscled body flexed with its every movement. Chandler couldn't believe it, there standing in front of them was a Ruby Dragon. It was only supposed to be living on the deserted, Island Closest to Hell, what was it doing way out here in Balamb?

"Uhh- guys! I think we better get out of this car before we're blown to smithereens!" Joey called out when he noticed that the dragon seemed to have drawn in a breathe.

"Ooooh yeah…" Ashiyame agreed and made no argument as she quickly unfastened her belt and opened her door the other three following suit.

Réyana jumped from her seat just as the Ruby Dragon let out it's flaming breathe, burning the Balamb car before it exploded. She quickly checked the others, Ashiyame unfastened her whip from her belt and Joey already had his rifle aimed at the ready, Chandler unsheathed his Gunblade and Réyana soon did the same. She poised herself at her enemy but despite the seeming number advantage they had against the thing they were no match and she knew that. Réyana stood ready but her whole body shook with fear, she didn't know why, she usually faced anything with no trouble, was it the fact that they were up against a monster that they were no match against?

"Réyana! Get out of the way!"

Said girl snapped out of her reverie to see the Ruby Dragon charging at her at full speed, it had already gotten too close and she knew that she would not be able to dodge or counterattack it, she seemed completely frozen in place. She shut her eyes waiting for the expected blow to come.

----**At Balamb**

"Zell do you have full report on the situation regarding with Réyana Viril's temporary team?"

Zell handed over a manila folder to Squall as they waited for the rest of the formed rescue team, he determined in leading one of the squads while SeeDs followed SeeD Captains, he prepared at least two other teams who had already set off. Squall opened the folder just as the other two on his squad entered the Parking Lot, Seifer and Irvine saluted to Squall who nodded in response.

"Alright, our mission is to find the four students current location and once we get there we eliminate the target. Are we clear?" Squall looked at the other three.

"We're ready Squall!"

"Just tell us what to do Mr. Leader."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with puberty boy."

----**With Réyana**

The Ruby Dragon swiped at her, its razor claws inches from her body, Réyana shut her eyes awaiting the pain, but all she felt was being forced backward. She fell to the ground with a grunt and looked up to find Chandler standing above her who had caste a protect spell against the lizard, he struggled to keep the shield up as the dragon pushed against him.

"Chandler!" Réyana cried out.

She could see the blue field cracking under the pressure of the Dragon's powerful claws, she feared that he would get skewered by it, she screamed as to her horror the shield finally shattered. Chandler though used his Gunblade as a makeshift safeguard, and as the Ruby Dragon's claws hit the weapon he was only thrown backwards. He tumbled a little and flipped back to his feet, he dodged as the dragon swiped at him jumping on its claw and on its back. He took his chance and pierced it in the back with his _Venom Fang_, it screeched in pain and fury as it started thrashing trying to shake him off. Réyana gasped as it started to rampage and called to Chandler.

"Chandler! Get off of it!"

She charged at the beast to aid her younger brother but Joey had jumped in her way.

"Get out of the way I have to help Chandler!" she yelled.

Joey shook his head, "We'll handle this. Call the Garden and request for backup, we can't beat this thing on our own. And with the car gone we can't exactly outrun it either."

She growled in frustration and took hold to the front of his shirt ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Réyana! You have to call support!"

Réyana looked to Ashiyame as she kissed her middle and index finger and blew between them casing an Aero spell. The dragon brushed it off as it continued thrashing around.

"Just do it! Chandler won't be able to keep that up very long and neither can we! We need backup!!" Joey reasoned, he took a hold of the assaulting hand and gently pried it off his shirt.

Réyana looked crestfallen but she knew that she had to send in a message, she ran off to where the burning pile of the car was to find the radio. Joey returned to aid the other two as he let loose a series of bullet rounds.

Réyana looked around where the Balamb car had been and tried to find the radio, '_Please be here, please be here, please be here, please be here!_' she beamed with relief when she found the radio to be sitting a few feet away unscathed. She reached for it and started punching in keys for Balamb base, she cursed as the first few attempts failed with no sign of frequencies. Finally losing it she rapped it and got back a frequency, she grabbed the receiver and started shouting details of the current situation.

"This is Réyana Viril! Request backup, we are in section 5 near Fire Cavern! We're being attacked by a Ruby Dragon, request backup!!" she wasn't able to finish her message as she noticed a fireball coming her way.

She flipped back from her previous spot just in time to avoid full impact of the blow and faced her current position. Her breathe hitched as she noticed Chandler still atop the monsters back holding on with all his might. She felt she had already dallied for too long and decided to take some action. Réyana crossed her right hand over her left shoulder then brought it down to her side and snapped. A stalagmite of ice appeared under the beasts belly and thrust upward, the Blizzaga pierced its belly but didn't seem to cause any damage as it just made the monster angrier.

It started thrashing harder shaking the life out of Chandler as he held on for dear life. Soon Chandler lost his grip and started slipping, he planted both feet against the dragon and withdrew his blade, it cried in fury and shook. Chandler jumped off and stood next to Réyana as she reached into her small hackie sack on her belt pulling out three small stones. Joey stood on the dragons left and shot a round at it's wing, it only gained the monsters attention as it growled at him and breathed in, it didn't get to let loose its fire when a whip slapped it on the face making it look toward Ashiyame.

Réyana tossed the stones an illuminating light bursting from them and exploding when the Flare Stones hit. Both Chandler and Réyana took its temporary blindness as a chance and charged at it. Réyana swiped at the chest while Chandler aimed for the eyes but missed and hit it on the snout. Bullets flew, whips cracked and blades continued slicing for what seemed like forever as the attack seemed to repeat over and over as they fought the winged beast. Joey and Ashiyame would get its attention shooting and whipping when it wasn't paying attention to them, and give time for Réyana and Chandler to attack while its guard was down.

---**45 Minutes into the battle**

The fatigue was getting to them, they were hitting it with everything they had but nothing seemed to slow it down, none the less hurt it, and it was getting smarter not paying attention to Joey and Ashiyame when they attacked it from different directions. Réyana was squatting on the ground weakened, scratched and bruised she used her Gunblade that was drilled in the ground for support. Chandler stood a few feet away his left arm received a large gash that was bleeding profusely, Joey and Ashiyame stood together having Joey hold on to Ashiyame for support.

'_When the hell is this going to end?!_' Chandler thought in frustration.

He dodged just in time as the dragons massive tail hurtled towards him. He charged and sliced downward on one of its hind legs, but he was blown backwards as it cast an Aero spell, the blades sliced his arms he used for protection and landed on his back.

"Damn it!!" he cried in pain.

Réyana ran to his side and helped him to his feet slinging one of his arms over her shoulder.

"We're not getting anywhere with this, where's our backup?" he growled.

Réyana shook her head, "I don't know but they better get here soon we can't keep this up forever."

She held Chandler with the one arm around his waist while she used her free hand to cast her gesture. She crossed her right arm over her left shoulder, bringing it down back to her side snapping her fingers.

"Come out! Alexander!!" she boomed, her voice echoing through the field.

A booming tremor traveled through the ground as behind her and Chandler a blinding white light appeared. The tremor grew stronger as a giant mechanical machine walked through the light; the missile launchers on its back opened and were aimed towards the heavens. Light burst from them upwards and second's later spears of light fell from the clouds on the Ruby Dragon, it screamed in pain this time, and after a series of the light hit a burst of light exploded temporarily blinding the four students. After a few moments Réyana opened her eyes to inspect the damage but what she was met with was a tail hurtling towards her and Chandler, it hit both of them full force. They both cried out in surprise and pain, they got separated being thrown in opposite directions.

---**With Squall**

Squall's team was blinded temporarily as a searing white light burst in the distance. As it receded Squall was able to make out the sight of a giant machine in the distance as it disappeared. It was Alexander, he would remember that kind of GF anywhere, and he knew the one person that had been assigned with that. He stomped on the gas as they went off course onto the grass towards the Fire Cavern. The other two Balamb cars following right behind him.

They finally reached their destination, jumping out the sight of the Ruby Dragon described in the transmission was apparent in their view the four students fighting the beast. Squall paled as he saw Réyana getting thrown back by the dragon's tail, his heart skipped a beat when she landed and her form was motionless on the ground. His eyes turned angrily to the Ruby Dragons direction, the other SeeDs along with Seifer, Irvine, and Zell ran to the four fallen students aid.

--

Réyana groaned in pain opening her eyes her vision blurry. She attempted to rise from her position but her head started to spin. She held her head between her hands in pain, groaning pitifully as the throbbing increased. After it settled a little she looked up and found the sight of a fallen Ruby Dragon in front of her, several SeeDs tending to Ashiyame and Joey. She sighed in relief finding her two new found friends to be safe, she watched for a few moments until Zell walked up to her holding out his hand to her.

"Come on we have to tend to your injuries." he said with a comforting smile.

Réyana only nodded as she accepted his outstretched hand and was helped up on her feet. She stumbled a little as pain shot up her right leg, she winced in pain holding on to Zell for support. She gasped in realization as she looked around the area for Chandler, she knew that Ashiyame and Joey were alright but she had found no trace of her younger brother anywhere.

"He's with the Commander telling the details of what happened don't worry, he's safe." Zell assured as he turned towards one of Balamb cars where Squall and Chandler were conversing.

Réyana sighed in relief, she had thought that he had been eaten by the dragon. Thank Hyne that he wasn't. She let go of Zell trying to walk to them but her leg wouldn't allow that as she fell to the ground clutching her leg in pain and cried out. Zell instantly ran to her side, Chandler hearing the commotion turned finding his sister on the ground left Squall to his sister.

"Réyana! Don't overexert yourself, come on we gotta take you back to the Garden and fix you up."

"What about the other two?" she asked.

Chandler rolled his eyes as he nodded for them.

"Them too."

He wrapped his right arm around her waist and slung her left arm over his shoulder leading her towards one of the Balamb cars. Squall watched the two as they climbed into the car before turning towards the Ruby Dragon that lay dead. He had no trouble at all finishing the beast off after using his finishing move Lion Heart. The beast fell the moment it hit back to earth after launching it in the air releasing devastating blows on it. He stared at the creature in deep thought, he was baffled of the sight. The only place he had seen them were in the northern region islands of the Galbadia continent and at the Deep Sea Research Center. What would it be doing here?

Seifer walked up to the Commander the same puzzled look on his face, and that was saying something since this was Seifer.

"You have any idea why it's here?" he asked.

Squall gave a sideways glance before turning back to the dragon in thought.

"I don't…"

Seifer sighed in annoyance as he saw Irvine flirting with the new female transfer who was hiding behind Joey. He walked over coming to her rescue, Squall only shook his head rubbing his fingertips against his forehead. He was going to make sure what was going on once they returned to the Garden, this event was too unusual to pass by.

* * *

**DarkAngelAssassin666** Well that's it for chapter two, and I know this took a long time to post up and I apologize for that. Please remember to review, that would make me and the characters very happy. :) 


End file.
